Viendo TV
by mis Destral
Summary: Un día común y corriente en casa de los Kinomoto, quizá demasiado común y corriente para ella.


######

...

los personajes y lugares de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP

...

guiones, dirección, narración y todas las otras cosas que pueda colocar de relleno hechas por mi.

...

hoy trayendo por y para ustedes:

"**viendo TV**"

...

######

* * *

Era un día normal en Tomoeda, como de costumbre luego de que los vecinos se acostumbrasen a ver niñas con vestidos extravagantes volando mágicamente, muñecos parlantes... que también vuelan, nubarrones repentinos, arboles salir de la nada y moverse casi con total libertad, gente con atuendos extraños correteando por todos lados dejando una estela de desastres a su paso, el pequeñísimo detalle de estar como cualquier día tomando tu almuerzo y dos segundos después encontrarse, si tienes suerte, tirado en el piso y si no, con la desgracia de encontrar la cara sobre el lugar equivocado, muy a pesar de uno elegido por algún perro para hacer necesidades y… bueno en fin, ya a esas alturas hasta el encontrar a niños jugando con espadas aterradoramente reales era completamente normal y rutinario.

¿En dónde iba? ¡Cierto! En una casa, el epicentro de las rarezas, se encontraba la adorable Sakura Kinomoto junto a su inseparable (pues sí fuera por ellas irían juntas hasta al baño) amiga Tomoyo Daidouji haciendo algo completamente extraño y extravagante para dos niñas de 12 años. Ver televisión.

― ¡Muy bien estoy harta! ― espeto nuestra castaña mientras apagaba el aparato, ¿Desde cuándo era tan difícil quitarse el aburrimiento? Antes los problemas la enterraban viva y ahora lo único que la enterraba era el sueño.

― ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer Sakurita?― Y esa era la cuestión, pues luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda en los canales, de haber pasado por documentales, noticias, deportes, tele basura, variados animes, algunas caricaturas que hace tiempo que habían agotado su interés, una que otra novela muy subida de tono que les hacía sonrojarse furiosamente y dejar la pantalla apagada por unos diez minutos, volverla a prender con los ojos previamente protegidos y cambiarla, pero esta última había sido mucho para su alguna vez inocente conciencia era… era... ¡Puaj! ¡¿Quién fue el genio al que se le ocurrió colocarlas a medio día?!

Suspiro, volviendo al tema… algo que hacer, algo que hacer…. ―. ¡Ok me rindo ni idea! ― acoto, levantando las manos hacia el techo con toda la ira que una niña ociosa podía tener.

―Em… ¿Y si salimos al parque pingüino?

― ¿Con esta lluvia?

― ¿y si cocinamos algo?

― No hay qué, Kero se devoró toda el azúcar, frutas, huevos, arroz ¡Hasta los vegetales! Todo porque no se quiso aguantar a comer en su tamaño pequeño.

― ¿Y si… em… em….? ¿No tienes tareas?

― ¿Tan desesperada estas?

― ¿Y si leemos algo?

― ¿Leer qué? No tengo nada que no hayamos visto, además del mísero hecho de que la última vez en que entre en la biblioteca de papá terminé en un enorme embrollo del que todavía no salgo.

― ¡calma!... te han hecho mal las hormonas― susurro.

― ¡escuche eso! Y para que sepas… o recuerdes también está el hecho de que no he tenido una noche de sueño decente en más de dos semanas

La chica de ojos amatista sonrió conmovida―. ¿Lo extrañas verdad?

Un sonrojo de proporciones considerables ataco las mejillas de la pequeña castaña―. Eh… eh… ¡¿Qué tal si vamos a la biblioteca?! ¡Ahora que lo pienso no es tan mala idea! Además, una aventura suicida más, una menos ¡¿Qué más da ahora?!

Y así, antes de que la otra joven pudiese abrir la boca para objetar algo, su amiga la estaba arrastrando hacia la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

Dentro del oscuro lugar, las dos niñas se encontraban revisando los libros que, de alguna mágica manera habían sobrevivido a una lluvia y a la invasión de un árbol con esteroides. La actitud de las jóvenes no podría variar más, una como si nada, revisaba los documentos, uno tras otro buscando algo interesante mientras que la otra con un bate de beisbol sacado de valla a saber uno donde se mantenía en guardia, tratando de anticipar cualquier ataque sorpresa de algún peluche o ser extraño con nombre de trabalenguas que la obligue, de la nada, a cumplir alguna misión disparatada o algo por el estilo.

― Eh…. ¿Tomoyo? ¿Ya encontraste algo?

― No, aun no…. ¡o mira esto se ve interesante! ― exclamo mientras se internaba aún más entre las montañas de volúmenes.

―¿Y que tal ahora?

― todavía no

―¿Y ahora?

― ¡Sakura!

― Lo siento...

―¿To… To… Tomoyo?

― ¿Si?

― A… algo… m… me… esta… respirando en la…la…la… nuca― la aludida frunció el ceño y dejo su tarea para ver a su interlocutora, pero lo único que logro divisar fue a la paranoica joven, tiritando del miedo. Le hubiera ofrecido salir del cuarto, pues tendría que ser estúpida como para no notar lo incomoda que ella se sentía, pero ya había visto un grueso libro que llamo su atención, parecía interesante y no pensaba salir de ese lugar con las manos vacías.

― Fue tu imaginación, aguanta un poco Sakurita, ya casi termino.

― Bu… bueno… ― en los siguientes minutos el silencio reino en la habitación, quizás más de lo que los nervios de nuestra protagonista podrían aguantar, los sonidos, las cosas, los vientos ¡si hasta los olores le incomodaban! Parecía que cada cosa de ese lugar se había confabulado en su contra para agobiarla… con el propósito de… de…. Ok todavía no se había vuelto tan loca como para terminar de sacar esa conclusión, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Un ruido a su derecha hizo que terminara de hacer crisis y eso se sumó a que, cuando giro la cabeza, frente a sus ojos una de las figuras más horribles que haya visto en su, ahora notaba, corta vida―. ¡wuaaaa! ¡Mamá!

El grito de Sakura le hizo voltear, solo para alcanzar a ver como una borrosa figura de cabellos castaños se escondía detrás suyo―. ¿Qué sucede?

Entre su pecho, una llorosa niña apuntaba hacia su derecha, la imagen que vio la dejó helada. Ahora comprendía totalmente la paranoia de su compañera, bajar allí había sido una pésima idea, lástima que tarde se había dado cuenta de aquel fatal error.

―E…e… so es….

―...Mhj…

― Es… u… una.

― aja.

Los pájaros cantaban en un ahora soleado día mientras se sacudían las gotas de la tempestad que la caprichosa madre naturaleza había decidido liberar en pleno verano. Aquel cuadro fue roto por el grito agudo de dos chicas que aturdió a todos los vecinos en un radio de por lo menos cien metros a la redonda.

― **¡ARAÑA!**

Las dos otrora valientes participes de inmemorables aventuras, ahora se encontraban acurrucadas debido al implacable enemigo con el que se enfrentaban.

―Sa… Sa… Sakura, debemos hacer algo

La ex cazadora de cartas asintió tratando de darse valor para pararse a pesar de que sus tiritonas piernas le exigían lo contrario― c… ci… cierto―. De entre sus ropas saco, muy a pesar de la amatista, la pequeña llave que focalizaba sus poderes ―. Ba…báculo q…que guardas los poderes de… de… ¡de mi estrella!

― ¡Sakura no! ¡No me refería a eso!―.Muy tarde.

―Muéstrate ante… Sa… Sakura… quien acepto esta mi…mi… ¡misión! Contigo…. ¡Libérate! ―. Y de allí todo fue de mal en peor.

― ¡Viento!

La figura de una mujer se dejó ver entre las brisas y comenzó a ir de un lado a otro, saliendo de la habitación y hacia el resto de la casa dejando a su paso un impresionante tiradero, debido a que el miedo de su amo no le permitía entender cuál era su orden.

Las dos protagonistas de esta locura se quedaron mirando―…. Como que deberíamos ir por ella.

Inmediatamente después ambas se dieron a la carrera de la desbocada carta.

―… eh… ¿Y con qué carta se supone atrapo a viento?

― ¡ni idea, ve probando!

―… ok… em… ¡Agua! ―. La carta fue y, luego de dejar una enorme laguna a su paso, se encontró con el problema de que el viento le era imposible de mantener atrapado.

― bueno, no era esa

― Em… entonces ¡bosque!

― Tampoco

― ¡Hielo!

― Aún no

― Em… em… ¡Fue…!

― ¡ni se te ocurra! ―. El báculo fue detenido por una mano salvadora y voz masculina se dejó escuchar a su espalda, Shaoran aprovechó el aturdimiento de la joven para arrancarle el bastón de las manos―. ¡Me voy por unos meses para pasar tiempo con mis padres y al volver esta todo patas arriba!

― ¡Joven Lee, Sakura cuidado! ― El viento venia de vuelta y solo por centímetros alcanzaron a salir de su camino.

― ¡Ten, usa la carta pequeño, así lo convertirás en una brisa y será más fácil de volver a sellar!

― ¡Sí!

Y tal como esperaban en solo unos minutos viento había sido vuelta a sellar.

Sakura suspiro ¡Que día! Si no hubiese sido por la intervención del castaño probablemente hubiera incendiado la… un momento, eso le recordaba algo ―. ¡Shaoran volviste!

Tomando completamente por sorpresa al joven se le tiro encima para otorgarle un sorpresivo abrazo. Nadie noto que en ese momento se encendió la TV.

La puerta de calle se abrió ―. ¡Sakura ya volví! ―. Un sonriente padre entraba por la puerta para ver a su querida hija… lástima que la sonrisa desapareció en cuanto entro a la sala.

Allí la menor de los Kinomoto se encontraba tirada en el suelo con un chico en una posición un tanto… comprometedora, a un lado la amatista estaba sudando por la maratón que tuvieron hace tan solo unos segundos, todos los muebles se encontraban volteados y mojados y por no mencionar el pequeño detalle de que el silencio que provocó su entrada se vio opacado por la escena que la televisión estaba mostrando, en la cual, una pareja se encontraba en el clímax de… bueno ustedes entienden.

Ok esto no podría ser peor.

― ¡¿Qué es todo este alboroto?! ― grito un pequeño muñequito flotante que, como llamado por alguna fuerza extraña, hizo acto de presencia y solo al estar en medio de los tres niños noto, paralizándose completamente, al padre que se encontraba tan o más estático que él en la puerta.

Sakura se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano.

En ese momento el estar echada en el sillón cambiando canales no sonaba tan mal.

* * *

¡Hola! nada que decir, este es el primer fic que publico en **mucho** tiempo y también el primero que hago de comedia y de SCC, así que no espero flores por él.

¡gracias por leer!

Mis Destral


End file.
